


Unarmed And Dangerous [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crossover, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Vignette, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: Podfic of 'Unarmed And Dangerous' by tielan:One doesn't need a weapon to be dangerous.Recorded for the 'Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX' in February 2019





	Unarmed And Dangerous [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unarmed And Dangerous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/635472) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan). 



**Length:** 2min:50sec

 **Mediafire Download links:** [mp3 (2.77 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/30qxuw3wg9zlifv/%5BHawaii-Five0xNCIS%5D+Unarmed+And+Dangerous.mp3) or [audiobook (2.6 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fbzqz58794qr3bi/%5BHawaii-Five0xNCIS%5D+Unarmed+And+Dangerous.m4b)

 **Download & Streaming link (Thank you, Paraka):** [mp3 (2.6 Mb)](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20IX/%5bHawaii%20Five-0,%20NCIS%5d%20Unarmed%20And%20Dangerous.mp3)


End file.
